


"Her days yes, her nights... Well that's between her and me"

by Lextrix97



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Post-Avengers Asgard, TARDIS rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lextrix97/pseuds/Lextrix97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor decides to take River on a surprise adventure and springs her from her cell at Stormcage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stormcage

River sat quietly in her cell at Stormcage. She was adding her latest entry into her diary from another adventure with her precious Doctor. The storm raged outside her barred window but it didn't bother her much, she was accustomed to it by now after spending several years in the Stormcage facility. The cold night air whistled through her cell making her shiver and her loose curls cover her face. She put down her diary and made an attempt to control her hair, she tied it back with one swift movement and went back to her diary but froze. In the corner of her eye she could see a figure shrouded in darkness his head turned towards the floor. She slowly placed down her diary and moved her hand under her bed to grab her gun. Of course she wasn't allowed to have the gun but that had never stopped her before. She unhooked it from its holster quickly and raised it to her uninvited visitor and spoke calmly "Now dear if you want to live I suggest you tell me who you are" she smirked and waited for a reply.

The visitor lifted his head slowly and a wide grin spread across his face. "Now is that anyway to greet your husband?" he walked forward slowly out of the dark, his brown hair flopped to one side, he smoothed back his hair and casually straightened his bow tie. River quickly dropped the gun and bounded off the bed and across her cell to the bars "Doctor!" she smiled happily and grabbed the bars leaning forward to see him. "So where are you taking me this time?" she leaned against the bars still grinning at him. The Doctor moved closer, his nose almost touching River's now, and he replied "Where ever you like". He pulled the sonic from his pocket quickly and sprang River from her cell. Once she was free she quickly slid out from behind the bars and embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Oh I don't mind Sweetie as long as it's with you" she leaned back smiling at him and his smiled beamed back at her and he took her hand. "Well then, off we go!" and with that he started running down the corridor, River trailing along behind him gripping his hand tightly. Once they reached the end of the corridor River could see the TARDIS parked neatly between two pillars. "Why didn't you just park outside my cell?" he turned back to her while he fumbled for his key.  
"Where would be the fun in that" he smirked "I would have missed watching you play with your hair" he chuckled and slid the key into the lock opening the door and holding it for River to walk through. She smiled and stepped past him and into the TARDIS.

It was just as she remembered, the orange was bright and her heels still clicked as she walked across the glass floor. She heard the TARDIS door creek closed behind her and felt the heat coming from the Doctor's body as he stood closely behind her. "Are you going to stand there all day Sweetie? Would you like me to drive?" She turned her head to face him and smirked knowing he hated that she could fly the TARDIS better than he could. He walked past her quickly and to the centre console. "No I can drive just fine thank you very much"  
"Well that's a matter of opinion" she giggled watching his face contort in response. He raised his finger to her and pointed opening and closing his mouth before he finally spoke. "Hey there is nothing wrong with my driving!" he pulled his jacket straight. "If you say so Sweetie" she did so love to tease him, it was too easy and too funny not to. He frowned in response but carried on with what he was doing, he typed in coordinates into the keypad and walked around the console pulling leavers and turning dials as he went. River walked over to one of the jump seats and sat down watching him work.

He worked for a few more minutes before he felt River's gaze on him, he turned his face to look at her "What?"  
"Nothing Sweetie" she smiled.  
"No your staring what do you want?" he walked around the console to where she was sat and leaned back against it folding his arms. "Oh Doctor" she replied smirking "You should never ask a girl what she wants"


	2. Somewhere I've never taken you before

The Doctor had taken her to several different planets and seem completely unaware of her advances on him, in the end she resorted to just plainly ignoring him hoping that eventually he would notice that something was wrong. They had just got back from their latest escapade and River was sat in the jump seat, she quietly wrote in her diary and didn't look up at him. The Doctor walked around the console setting the TARDIS to drift in deep space, he had noticed that River wasn't talking to him but couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. He fiddled with some of the buttons and leavers on the console before he finally turned around and spoke to her "River what did I do?" he folded his arms and leaning back on the console. She looked up at him for a moment then down at her diary and said flatly "Nothing Sweetie". The Doctor frowned and stared at he trying to read her face "If I haven't done anything wrong then why are you ignoring me?" She looked up and closed her diary clearly upset with him  
"No Sweetie the fact that you have done nothing is the reason that I am upset with you" He frowned at her confused.   
"I don't understand"  
"No you never do that's the problem" she stood and walked briskly from the console room. He stood there for a moment still trying to work out her meaning before he turned and quickly followed after her. "River? River come back". She ignored him and walked towards the library, she was there in a matter of moments and stepped inside, she walked a little slower now to one of the shelves and picked up a book.

The library was vast but in this small section was a fireplace with a large rug and s few chairs around it all facing the fireplace. River always liked it here, it was cosy and where she spent many nights reading with the Doctor. She carried the book she had picked out and walked to one of the seats and sat down and opened the book pretending to read it. The Doctor walked in just after her and saw her sat there, he sighed and walked over to her and sat in the seat opposite her and spoke softly "River please I don't know what I'm doing wrong". He looked down at the floor embarrassed. River couldn't help it, she hated to see him upset, she looked up at him closing her book and handing it to him. He looked up and took the book turning it around to face him and he read the title out loud "Romeo and Juliet?" he looked up at her frowning but slowly his face smoothed out as he realised what her problem had been. "Oh River I'm sorry" he placed the book down gently and sat on the edge of his seat. She looked up into his eyes but sat back in her chair. "You never say it... or even show it anymore" her eyes flickered down to the floor. He stood and moved forward until he was kneeling in front of her "River I do love you" he smiled and took her hand "I just don't know how to show it sometimes"  
"You never used to have that problem" she moaned looking away.  
"River please you have to understand that for me we haven't been together that long it's been a long time since I've been with anyone I forget what I'm supposed to do" he smiled warmly and moved his hand to her chin lifting it so she had to look at him. He leaned in slowly and kissed her gently. She was a little shocked at his boldness seeing as he had just told her that they had never been intimate yet in his time stream, but after a moment she relaxed and moved her hand to his neck and pulled him closer to her. He leaned up and over her laying her back on the chair as he kissed her. River pulled away for a moment and pushed him back up. "You don't have to" she stood and walked back to the shelf putting the book back. He followed her to the shelf "Now Professor Song have I ever done anything i haven't wanted to do?" they smiled at each other for a moment "Doctor you know what I mean". He smirked and took her hand   
"And I meant what I said now come on" he started to walk out of the library pulling River behind him.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere I've never taken you before"  
"and where's that then?"  
"Spoliers"


	3. Spoilers

He walks through multiple corridors pulling River behind him. "Doctor where are we going?" she had been trying to track the route in her head to figure it out herself but it seemed he was deliberately taking her the long way around so she couldn't work it out, no doubt being helped by the TARDIS. He glanced back and smiled but didn't say anything. She frowned and followed on behind him holding his hand. They rounded a few more corners before he finally stopped outside a door "We're here" he smiled brightly and faced her. "We're where exactly?" she raised an eyebrow.   
"My room" he smiled a little manically. River's eyes widened and she smiled.  
"Really you never let me see your room!" she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back "That's because it's usually a mess" she moved back out of his arms and smiled.  
"You, messy, I'd have never have guessed it" she giggled and opened the door.

The room was large, blue walls the same colour as the TARDIS itself. All the furniture was old, ancient in fact but she had never seen the style before in any of her studies at the university. She took a few steps in and looked around her mouth hanging open, to her it felt like seeing an unopened tomb to which no one but it's maker had ever set eyes on before. The Doctor just stood leaning on the door frame smiling at her as he watched her. She walked over to a particularly old what looked like a music box, she placed her hand gently on the top and brushed away the dust she placed her fingers gently around the lid to lift it when the Doctor suddenly moved and she turned to look at him. He had quickly made his way over to her, his face pale, and was holding the lid down his eyes sad "Sorry not this" she quickly took her hands off it.  
"Sweetie are you ok?" he nodded slowly but she didn't believe him, she was just about to ask him why he was so upset when he spoke almost as if he knew she wouldn't just let a reaction like that from him go. "It was my daughters..." he smoothed his hand gently over the dark wood before taking his hand off and looking to River, tears in his eyes "Their gone now, all of them, these are the few things I have left of them" he looked away and around his room. River followed his gaze and suddenly understood the real reason he never let anyone into his room, it was a time capsule for the long dead. 

She took his hand gently and turned his face to hers "Sweetie you don't have to show me" she smiled kindly "I understand things like this are private and should be kept so sometimes". His eyes flickered up to meet hers and he squeezed her hand gently. She knew him and she knew that meant yes, she kissed his forehead gently and lead him from his room and back out into the corridor. She looked over at him and the colour had returned to his face now and she smiled. She kept walking this time heading to her own room, he looked up at her after they turned a few corners he had obviously worked out where they were going now and he looked up at River and smiled. She couldn't help but giggle a little at his expression "You look like a child who has just figured out he's going to a sweet shop"is expression changed to one of disgust "I do not!" he laughed with her immediately after he said it "Ok maybe I do but is that necessarily a bad thing?" she smirked  
"I'm not entirely sure yet we shall have to find out now won't we" he almost blushed at that and it made her laugh more than she already was. "Oi stop laughing at me"  
"Never Sweetie that's the privilege of being your wife dear, I'm always allowed to laugh at you" he huffed.   
"Why did I ever marry you?" he chuckled and kept walking with her.  
"Because we made a deal Sweetie"  
"I remember no such thing" She laughed again and stopped outside her door.  
"Your telling me it wasn't you that said 'You stay alive and I'll marry you deal?' I'm pretty sure it was" He frowned for a moment thinking then pouted "Oh come on I didn't even know it was you then" she pushed him playfully.  
"So your telling me you don't want to be married to me but would have preferred Mels?"  
"No no no" he backed away for his own safety and smiled "I didn't necessarily want to marry either of you I was trying to keep her alive and get you to follow through with a fixed point in time without destroying the whole universe" within a second of finishing his sentence her hand came crashing down against his cheek with a loud thud. He moved his hand to his face and moaned loudly "Ow!"  
"Take that back!" her face was stern. He rubbed his cheek and turned back to face her  
"River I was joking" her face smoothed out a little and when she looked like she wasn't about to hit him again he moved closer to her "Of course I wanted to marry you River" he smiled and kissed her softly moving his hand to her neck gently pulling her closer. She was surprised at how bold he was being and kissed him back just as softly before he moved away, she smiled and opened her eyes "I guess I will just have to slap you more often if thats the reaction I get" she giggled and took his hand opened the door pulling him inside behind her.


	4. The Gift

She closed the door behind them and nudged him inside "You are allowed to move dear" she chuckled and took his hand. He smiled at her "I know, I was just...just looking around" she chuckled again at his inability to form a proper sentence, he was always funny when he had an awkward moment. She squeezed his hand gently and walked over to a chest of draws, she turned to face him with a large grin on her face "Right I have a present for you but you have to close your eyes" she smirked. He pouted and rolled his eyes before closing them, she giggled and turned around and rummaged through her draws for a while. He couldn't help it he had to look, he slowly opened his right eye and tried to move so he could see past her into the draw but before he even had the chance she spoke "I said no peeking what are you 5"   
"Try 1005" she giggled again and pulled out a small package wrapped in blue cloth with a red ribbon attached, she smiled widely and turned back to him. "Right open" she help out the package in front of her, he opened his eyes slowly and looked down at her hands and at the package, he smiled too and took it from her gently. "What is it?" she rolled her eyes "Why would I go to the trouble or wrapping it if I was just going to tell you" he frowned for a moment "That was a rhetorical question Sweetie" she giggled, he smiled and undid the bow on the package carefully and slid it into his pocket before pulling away the blue cloth, it revealed an identical diary to River's. He frowned again "But I gave this to you?" she rolled her eyes again  
"Sweetie for someone who claims to be superiorly intelligent you can be remarkably thick, mine is in my bag at Stormcage dear this one is for you" he smiled  
"We can do diaries" he chuckled and flicked through it casually when he noticed an inscription written in the back, he pulled back the pages and read it carefully, it was defiantly River's handwriting. It read: 

"There are so many things I could write here or say to you but after all the time we have spent together I've noticed that there is only one thing I would ever need you to know and that is how much I love you Sweetie"

He smiled up at her and she looked down and quickly shut the book blushing "You were meant to read that when I wasn't here you beautiful idiot". He placed his hand on hers on top of the diary and chuckled   
"I love you too dear" he leaned forward and kissed her softly, she blushed more and pulled away after a moment embarrassed "And thank you I love it" she smiled "Although now I feel bad because I don't have anything to give you"  
"That's not the point of a gift Sweetie I didn't expect anything in return, you being here is all I ask"  
"Well that I can do" he chuckled and placed the book on the table carefully and held her close, quiet moments between them were so rare nowadays that he had learnt to grab them whenever he could, in some cases quite litrally. He moved closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder gently. She smiled knowing that he must be in one of his sentimental moods and did not ask why he was being so clingy today. "Sweetie if you hold me any tighter you are going to squeeze me to death" she chuckled and pulled away only a little, enough so she could breathe better, she snaked her arms around him and up his back holding him gently. The Doctor sighed just listening to her dual heart beats with his own, their own unique rhythm, one that was no longer present anywhere else in the galaxy. He stopped these thoughts almost immediately not wanting to ruin what time he had with River by getting his head stuck in the past.

 

He pulled back out of her embrace so that he could see her properly "Now did you want to go somewhere nice for the evening, I've got a nice bottle of wine for us" she frowned  
"You hate wine"  
"Not all wine, this happen's to be a very special bottle of wine for a special occasion" she jumped up and down excitedly then hugged him "Oh Sweetie you rememered!" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close   
"Yes I did" she let go and took his hand smiling excitedly  
"So where are we going?"  
"Well seeing as it's our first wedding anniversary I've come up with somewhere very special indeed" he looked towards the door and back to her "Shall we?" she nodded quickly and he walked out into the corridor and started walking back towards the console room, she couldn't keep her curiosity in "So where are we going? Do I get any clues?"  
"No it's a surprise dear"  
"Oh come on one thing" she whined "Please"  
"Now who's being the 5 year old" he chuckled  
"That is not the point now tell me" he rolled his eyes  
"Fine, fine one clue and that's it" they entered the console room and he let go of her hand and ran up to the console and started to type in coordinates. River tapped her foot impatiently "Well come on please just tell me the name of the planet doesn't have to be exactly where we are going" she pouted again and he smiled and pulled a few more leavers and ran around the console pressing different buttons excitedly. "Doctor don't tease me" he chuckled and stood right in front of her "Well Professor Song have you ever heard of a place called Asgard?"


	5. Asgard

"Asgard I thought that was a myth?" she frowned at him "Are you lying to me?"  
"Of course I'm not lying to you. Why would I do that?"  
"Rule one the Doctor lies" she smiled as she watched him pout  
"Well not all the time"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really now shh or I won't take you anywhere" she glared at him  
"Oh you wouldn't"  
"Try me" he smiled and walked over to her standing quite close to her now. "I'm not the big softy you think I am" she giggled "What's funny about that?" he asked in almost a whine.  
"Oh Sweetie let's just say I know" he frowned more "Oh don't worry about it, I'll be good, promise" she smirked and looked up at him clearly waiting for him to do something now. He smiled back and was suddenly moving around the console again at lightning speed . River held onto one of the railings as the TARDIS shook for a moment "You know I could take us there with a lot less shaking"  
"Hush you I'm driving"  
"Yes dear I had noticed" she smirked at him as she watched him glare back at her before he smiled widely and landed the TARDIS. It shook violently and River fell down against the glass floor, the Doctor almost laughed but knew it would earn him a slap so decided it was in his best interest not to. She was clutching onto the railing with one hand, the other on the jump seat next to her which she had managed to miss, landing on the floor instead. The Doctor walked over to her and offered a hand to her, she slapped it away playfully and glared at him "You did that on purpose" he opened his mouth in a fake pout "Oh don't even try and deny it I could hear you giggling behind the console from down here" He smiled then and helped her up "Ok maybe I did but you were being a pain" he chuckled. She lightly punched him in the side and straightened her clothing, brushing herself down.   
"Your going to pay for that some day"  
"Oh I don't doubt it" he smirked "Now head outside and pick a spot and I'll be right out with the things" she frowned  
"A spot for what?"  
"A picnic of course" he smiled widely.  
"Oh a picnic on Asgard, this is going to be one for my diary" she smiled back and walked towards the door quickly "Don't be long " she looked away and headed out side closing the door behind her. 

She stepped out and walked a few paces forward away from the TARDIS, her mouth hung open as she looked out over the vista. Shimmering golden buildings towered into the sky conforming together into some kind of advance metal pyramid. The sunlight bounced off the structure, lighting the entire city. She looked up into the sky and saw one of the most beautiful sky's she had ever seen. Even in all her travels she had never been to a planet as magnificent as this, the sky was a light blue filled with stars even during the daylight, two planets hung in the sky like stickers on a child's wall she could hardly believe it. She was still gawping at it when the Doctor came out of the TARDIS, he laughed and walked up to her. "How did I do? Is it good enough?" he smiled down at her as she turned her head to face him and managed to regain control of her jaw. "I think its beautiful, thank you Sweetie" she leaned forawrd and kissed his cheek then looked down at everything he was carrying and giggled, he was holding a large picnic basket and a blanket. He also had a brown paper back in the shape of a wine bottle under his arms. His arms were shaking with the weight of it all. "Would you like a little help Sweetie?" she tried to control her laughter as she took the blanket and the bottle and carried them for him. He pouted and followed her "I could have done it on my own you know"  
"Of course you could have, that's why your arms looked like they were about to fall off" she giggled again and walked over to a very old oak tree, or what resembled an oak tree and placed the bottle down gently in the grass and laid out the blanket for them. The Doctor followed her and put the basket down on the blanket and sat down next to it. She joined him, laying opposite him on her side facing him. He opened the basket and started to unpack food. She couldn't help but smile at him she had never felt so happy, she picked up the bottle of wine and started to take off the paper when he snatched it from her, she frowned at him "What?" he started to unwrap it himself but so she couldn't see it.   
"It's a special bottle of wine"  
"How?"  
"It's Galifreyan"   
"What really?" she smiled and tried to see it but he moved it away  
"There are only a few of these left in the universe" he held it up and stared at it for a moment brushing off the dust and screwing in a cork screw. "Oh Sweetie thank you" she smiled and got out two glasses ready. He pulled out the cork with a pop and poured it into the glasses. River looked down and frowned "Uh is it meant to be green?" she looked back up at him and he chuckled "Yes it is" he picked his up and sipped it. "Now that is what you call wine, not that horrible stuff your planet makes"  
"Oi! If I'm not mistaken your planet is my planet too"  
"No your planet is Earth due to your birth parents being human and coming from Earth which is where you grew up, your species is Time Lord, very different things" she picked up her wine and sipped it too.  
"You know there is still time for me to chuck this wine all over you and walk away" she smirked.  
"Don't you dare this is almost a thousand years old" he warned her but couldn't help but smile at her, he started to pick at some food and took a moment to look around. 

It was just as beautiful as he remembered, he had only ever been here once and he wasn't able to stay for long due to a natural disaster which was entirely not his fault as always. He doesn't know why he never came back before now. He looks over to River and raises his glass "To us" he smiled widely  
"To us" she raised her glass to his then they both drank. "This is wonderful Sweetie thank you I don't know how it could be any better"  
"Oh I will have to think of something" Just as he finished speaking there was a flash of lightning and the sky clouded over and it started to rain heavily. They both scrambled to pack away their things and they huddled together under the tree sheltering from the rain. They laid back against the tree and watched the rain. River laid against his chest with her arm draped over him. He held her close with both his arms around her, he had taken off his tweed jacket and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. He was about to close his eyes to get some sleep when he thought he saw something in the storm, he sat up suddenly and tried to get a better look but it was gone. River looked up at him "What's wrong?" his attention snapped back to her and he shook his head sitting back "Oh nothing don't worry" she laid back with him and closed her eyes again snuggling up against him. He went back to watching the storm, this time watching more closely. In the distance he could see a black mass in the storm, he watched it for a few moments this time to make sure he wasn't going crazy. He nudged River "Do you see that?" she sat up holding his jacket around herself an looked out into the storm, it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust but the black mass was steadily getting bigger "Yes what is it?"  
"I don't know but it's coming our way, up quickly" he helped her up to her feet as fast as he could and they started running back to the TARDIS. The black mass hurtled towards them, he looked back over his shoulder and he could almost make out two figures as they sped towards them, he also realised that they were not going to get inside fast enough, he pushed River behind the TARDIS and ducked down behind it with her. 

Within a second there was a massive crash behind them and the ground beneath them shook. River clung onto the Doctor and he held her close waiting for it to stop. Eventually it did and they could hear muffled groans, the Doctor quickly scrambled to his feet and peered around the side of the TARDIS at the creator, where the tree used to be, he saw two figures laid in the dirt. One was a huge bloke with blonde hair who appeared to be holding a hammer while the other was slim with jet black hair. Both should have been killed by the impact but both appeared to be slowly getting up, the slimmer man even appeared to be laughing at the other man and spoke in a dark voice "Marvellous job Brother you appear to have nearly killed a few visitors" he looked towards the TARDIS and the Doctor quickly hid his face and looked down at River but could still hear the dark figure talking "Should we introduce ourselves?"


	6. Gods of Mischief and Thunder

The darker figure stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes, he appeared to be wearing a mixture of leather and metal armour, his clothes were green black and gold. The other figure slowly got to his feet but did not bother to brush himself down, he was wearing the same kind of thing but in a mixture of red and gold and had a long red cape. The darker figure started to walk towards the TARDIS smirking ignoring his brothers heavy footsteps closing in behind him. The one in red grabbed the darker figure and pulled him back and spoke in a loud booming voice "Loki have you lost all sense" the other figure just smiled and removed his brothers hand from him  
"Possibly" he grabbed Loki again and pulled him back  
"What do you hope to achieve by tormenting me like this?"  
"Oh just the look on your face is satisfaction enough" he tried to wriggle free from his brothers grasp "Oh come on Thor I'm not going to kill them honestly I merely want to apologise for your almost killing them"  
"Me! Loki none of this would be happening if you had just remained in your cell, I am taking you back to the citidel" as he spoked the man he was holding disappeared and reappeared behind him "Honestly brother are you ever not going to fall for that?" he chuckled and walked past him and headed towards the TARDIS  
"Loki will you desist" he followed after him.

The Doctor and River had been listening to the events unfolding between the two men they now knew were called Loki and Thor River was clutching the Doctor's jacket around her as the rain continued to fall drenching them both. The Doctor turned to River "Stay here" he walked out from behind the TARDIS and into view. Loki smiled and stopped a few steps in front of him"My name is Loki of Jotunheim and this is my brother Thor Odinson"  
"He is your father too Loki whether you want to accept him or not" Loki's face grew angry ad he turned to Thor bellowing "He's not my father!"  
"Then am I not your brother?" he seemed sincere in his words but Loki simply ignored him and turned back to the Doctor "We apologise for nearly crushing you, bit of a family argument" the Doctor frowned and looked at them both, his clothes were soaked through and he was shivering a bit "Apology accepted, are you both ok? That was one hell of a crash are you sure your not hurt?" he looked them both over but could see no obvious injuries, there was not a scratch on either of them. Loki frowned "Of course not it would take a lot more than a fall to injure me. What is your name?"  
"Oh sorry I'm the Doctor" he held out his hand to shake Loki's but he ignored it almost confused but the whole action when Thor's voice came from behind him echoing advice he was given once "Your supposed to shake it" Loki complied and shook the Doctor's hand for a moment before letting go, Thor's voice boomed again as he walked closer "Are you of Midgard? How did you come to be here?" the Doctor thought for a moment before realising what Midgard was   
"Oh Midgard no I am not from Earth, I come from somewhere far further away... nevermind" Thor looked puzzled  
"Alfheim? Vanaheim maybe?" the Doctor shook his head  
"No no it's not part of this system" he continued before they could ask questions "Me and my friend here were just visiting you know it's a beautiful city, usually when it's not raining" he was shivering more. Loki turned to look at Thor "Thor their mortals and your drowning them. Would you mind?" Thor looked up at the sky and they rain stopped with a clap of thunder. Loki smirked and turned his attention back to the Doctor "Now you mentioned a friend? May we meet them?"  
"Uh of course" he looked back to the TARDIS "River it's safe, I think" Loki smirked at him with a dark expression then his eyes widened when River walked out from behind the TARDIS still clutching at the Doctor's jacket also soaked to the skin she walked over to him and he met her half way and rubbed her shoulders "Hey are you alright? Are you cold?" she shook her head "No Sweetie I'm ok" she walked forwards "Hello my name is River Song it's a pleasure to meet you Loki and of course Thor" she smiled and Loki smiled back as Thor approached Loki cautiously trying to get closer to him. 

Loki turned suddenly pulling a dagger from his sleeve and plunged it into Thor's chest "Stop trying to take me back!" he let him fall to the floor. Thor groaned and dropped the hammer pulling out the dagger. The Doctor ran over to him to check he was ok, he felt tiny compared to the size of this man. He tore a piece of his shirt off and used it to stop the bleeding, he turned to Loki "Was that really necessary?!" Loki just smirked  
"He deserves worse" he ducked down and retrieved his dagger from the floor wiping it clean and placing it back up his sleeve "I will bid you farewell brother" Thor looked up angrily picking up the hammer and getting to his feet  
"Your not going anywhere" Loki moved forward quickly grabbing River and stood behind her pulling a knife and holding it to her throat "I do apologise but desperate times call for desperate measures" he said to River as he edged away from them, the Doctor looked up and his heart sank "RIVER!" he started forward when Loki spoke again "Uh no I don't think so come any closer and she dies" he pushed the knife closer to her throat and the Doctor stopped moving his face turning dark "Let her go now!" Loki tried not to laugh  
"Or what? Like you could hurt me. I am a God!"  
"I could hurt you more than you can believe!" rage grew in his face but Loki just smirked  
"Oh look he's getting angry it's almost adorable, I bid you both farewell" he activated a device on his arm and they both disappeared in a flash. The Doctor ran forward to try and stop them but they were already gone "River!" he turned and walked back to Thor furious "Where are they?! I want her back unharmed or i will hold you personally responsible!" Thor looked quite shocked "I promise you I will get her back but Loki is not to be argued with, he will not think twice about hurting her if he thinks that I might be able to bring him back to Asgard"  
"I don't care what you do or what he thinks just get her back!" he tried to compose himself "Where would he go?"  
"To Jotunheim"   
"Right" he turned and ran to the TARDIS and opened the door stepping inside. Thor stared at the machine perplexed by what it was and what the Doctor could be doing inside that could help. The Doctor came back to the door and looked at Thor "You coming or what?" Thor frowned and pointed at it with his hand holding the hammer  
"I will not fit inside that contraption"  
"Contraption!" he shook his head "Not important and you would be surprised" he disappeared back inside leaving the door open for him.

Thor frowned and walked closer to the TARDIS and looked inside, he could hardly believe what he was seeing, he stood back and walked around the strange blue box before coming back to the door and stepping inside, it was still a struggle for him to get through the door because of his height and shoulder width. "What is this place?"  
"It's called the TARDIS, time and relative dimension in space, however we don't have time to go through it now so take a seat" Thor did as he was told and went over to one of the jump seats and sat down awkwardly and watched the Doctor. The Doctor was frantically typing into the console unit, first locating Jotunheim then scanning the surface. There were only 2 life signs on the planet "I've got them" he started to run around the centre console piloting the TARDIS there faster than he had ever gone anywhere. He landed quickly and ran to the doors picking up a new jacket as he ran and pulled it on. Thor followed behind him quickly and they both ran out of the doors of the TARDIS pulling them closed behind them.


	7. What he must know and what he must never know

The first thing River is aware of is the freezing cold, shes laid on a sheet of ice and her body temperature is plummeting. She sits up shivering and looks around "Doctor?" just then Loki comes into view, he walks closer to her and pulls her to her feet holding her arm tightly "I'm sure he's on his way don't worry, all I need you to do is play your part and then you can go free" he smirks and throws her back to the floor and walks over to what appears to be a throne made of pure ice. He sits down and looks down at her "Stand" he orders. River slowly gets to her feet shaking from the cold she wraps her arms around her body in a feeble attempt to keep warm "What do you need me to do?"  
"First stop shaking like and infant"  
"I'm not a frost giant Loki, I'm cold" she retorts, Loki raises and eyebrow.   
"I'm impressed you worked that out" he smirks now and gets up walking down to her, a green light shimmers in his hand and he is holding a coat and hands it to her, she takes it quickly and wraps it around herself. He smirks again "Well don't thank me or anthing" he says sarcastically.  
"Your my kidnapper! You want me to thank you for not letting me die from exposure, honesty" he chuckles and walks away. "You know I'm almost impressed, usually mortals are screaming let me go, let me go by now, its hideous to watch, do you people have no dignity at all" he sits back down on the throne. "Anyway back to business I need you to do something to earn your life and my safe passage off this world and away from Thor" she looks up at him, she starts to feel a little dizzy but hides it well "What do you need me to do?" she moves a hand over her stomach, she feels like she might be sick. Loki frowns at her analysing her body language and her pale expression, he gets up again and starts to walk towards her. "What's wrong with you?" she looks up suddenly then and backs away from him changing her posture back to normal "Nothing I'm fine, what do you need me to do?" Loki gives her a look that tells her he doesn't believe her at all but he carries on anyway "All I need is for you to trick Thor into thinking that your in league with me, that you planned this with me and came willingly, tell him that I'm long gone and there is no way for him to track me down"  
"Sounds simple enough although the Doctor will know it's a lie, he's my..." she stops before she finishes the sentance. Loki frowns "Why wouldn't he believe you, he trusts you doesn't he? It's not like you have a choice I just need enough time to escape" she look up at Loki and sighed.  
"He won't believe me because he's my husband, he won't believe that I'm with you"  
"Well you will just have to do some impressive acting now won't you because I am not giving you a choice" he glares down at her. "You don't scare me Loki I will do this because it's my quickest way to get as far from you as possible not from fear. You repel me" she glares back at him holding her nerve. Loki smiles now and takes a step back  
"I can see why he likes you, your a feisty one" he turns and walks away from her, she tries to hold herself together until he is gone but she can't. 

She falls to her knees her arms wrapped over her stomach, she cries out in pain. Loki turns suddenly shocked and quickly goes back to her "What happened? What's wrong with you?" He looks her over looking for any obvious signs of injury but can find none. River turns onto her side laying on the floor, curling her legs up into her chest from the pain, she doesn't answer him. Loki starts to panic a bit, he never wanted to cause her harm he just wanted to escape from Thor, he moves her so she is laying flat "Please I want to help just try and lay still". She lays on her back her hands still over her stomach in a lot of pain then suddenly it subsides, she breathes heavily "It's stopped" she goes to sit up be Loki holds her down   
"Wait I might be able to figure out what's wrong I have magic I could help you" She does as he says but she already knows what happened but she hopes he won't be able to figure it out. He holds his hands above her abdomen and closes his eyes, he stays like this for several minutes before he starts to frown, he opens his eyes and looks down at her "There is nothing wrong with you but I feel obliged to inform you of your condition, your..." sits up and holds up her hand quickly "I know"   
"Does he?"  
"No he doesn't not yet I'ves suspected it for a while but now I know for certain. I will tell him in my own time but for now he's not to be told" she gets to her feet slowly holding the coat around her. "Please I will do as you ask just don't tell him this doesn't concern you"  
"Fine, just do as I've asked without failure and my lips are sealed" he smiles and walks away from her, out into the wilderness "Better start screaming for help before you freeze to death" he disappears into the blizzard laughing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor pulls his jacket tightly around him trying to block out the cold, he starts to walk forward into the blizzard. Thor just looks at him "Do you think that wise?" the Doctor turns to him frowning  
"What? Going to look for my wife who has been kidnapped by 'Your' brother. Yes I think it very wise because I would like my wife back in one piece thank you" he turns away and starts to walk again when Thor finally speaks again   
"I can take you too her far quicker but it may be a little disturbing for you" the Doctor turns to him  
"If you can get me to her right now do it! I don't care how just do it!"  
"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you" he starts to spin his hammer in his hand faster and faster until it becomes a blur of motion, he starts to run towards the Doctor "Now wait a second! Maybe not!" In seconds Thor has grabbed the Doctor and is flying through the sky looking for River the Doctor in his arms and screaming, after a moment he calms down "You could have told me what you were going to do you scared the life out of me!" Thor just laughs and he spots a structure. "They might be inside there" he drops down and lands hard placing the Doctor on the floor.   
"Never do that to me again" he turns to the entrance and straightens his bow tie then walks inside. River had been there for hours shouting but no one had came, she was laid on the floor getting colder by the minute. Loki had come back knowing no one had found her he was watching from a far standing on a beam high above where River was laid. He was using magic to keep her warm enough that she wouldn't freeze to death.

The Doctor saw her "River!" he bolts over to her and knees down next to her pulling her into his lap trying to warm her up, she looks up at him weakly and smiles a bit. "Doctor?"  
"Yes honey it's me, I'm so sorry I took so long are you ok? Did Loki hurt you?" she shook her head slowly, she thought that by now Loki was long gone and she wouldn't have to lie "He only needed me to hold you up so he could escape, I don't know where he went I'm sorry" he strokes her cheek gently.   
"No my love don't worry all that matters is that you are ok". Suddenly Loki jumps off of the beam upon which he had been standing and lands on the floor beside them "Now River I'm not entirely sure that was our deal" he walked over to Thor "Lovely to see you again brother" Thor's voice was low  
"Step away from me brother or you will not appreciate the damage I will do to you for hurting more innocent people" Loki holds up his hands defensively mocking him "Oh but brother I am not the cause of her currently plight, maybe you should not ask what have I done to her, more what he has been doing to her" he smirks and steps back. River tries to sit up to face him "Loki no please" the Doctor looked down at her.   
"River what's going on? What is he talking about I have never hurt you" Loki chuckled.  
"Oh it's not that you've hurt her, quite the opposite in fact"  
"Loki..." River pleads but she is too weak. He ignores her and carries on.  
"In fact your quite the 'loving' husband and that is why shes in the condition shes in" the Doctor frowned.  
"What condition? What are you talking about?!" He grows angry with Loki's tormenting.  
"Brother enough! Haven't you caused them enough sufferening?" Thor pleads with him also but Loki just keeps going.  
"Will you tell him or shall I?" he looks at River but she is barely conscious and doesn't respond. The Doctor holds her worried then looks to Loki "Just tell me!" Loki's smirk grown into a wide smile.  
"Well Doctor it appears that your wife is with child"


	8. All I ever wanted

The Doctor looked down at her "Oh God River why didn't you tell me?". She lays limp in his arms her body almost freezing "River?" he shakes her staring to panic "River can you hear me?" she still doesn't respond. The Doctor pulls her into his arms and stands slowly holding her up, he cradles her in his arms and starts to walk towards the door when Thor puts his hand on the Doctor's shoulder "I could help" he shakes him off.   
"Don't you think you and your brother have done enough" he snaps back and keeps walking "Get him back in prison where he can't hurt anyone else" his voice catches as tears form in his eyes. He holds her tightly and carries her out into the storm towards the TARIDS. Loki and Thor disappear out of sight as they head further out into the blizzard. He kneels down for a moment placing her down gently in the snow, he pulls off his jacket and wraps it around her over her coat and picks her back up quickly but carefully. He walks as fast as he can back towards the TARDIS the cold starting to affect him now and he can no longer feel his fingers and his teeth are chattering as he continues to walk. In the distance a deep blue object becomes visible through the clouds of snow and a small smile crosses the Doctor's face. The sight of that ancient blue box is all he needs to put a spring in his step and make him move just that little bit faster. 

He finally makes it to the TARDIS and doors open for him without even having to click his fingers, she knows when something is wrong. "Hang on River your going to be ok" he takes her inside carrying her to the medbay quickly. He lays her down carefully on a bed and runs to the console and starts a deep scan on her checking for any injuries or conditions. He goes back over to her and takes the freezing coats off of her and grabs warm blankets and piles them on her to try and warm her up, he goes back to the console and raises the core temperature of the TARDIS to help then he goes back to look at the scan. The results come in and tell him that she doesn't have any serious injuries but she is suffering from hyperthermia from being in the extreme cold for so long, it also conforms that she is in fact pregnant. He just stands and stares at the monitor for a moment, he doesn't know what to do he's in a state of shock. He doesn't realise just hold long he had been stood there when he hears River moan, he quickly turns around and runs back to her. "Honey are you ok? Can you hear me?" he takes her hand in his and holds it to his chest. River slowly opens her eyes and looks up at him a little dazed "Yes I can hear you" her voice is quiet.  
"Rest dear it's alright your safe now" she nods and closes her eyes again exhausted. He kisses her hand and places it over her stomach then goes back to the computer. He sets up a few advanced programs to help her with the hyperthermia and he runs an ultrasound to check on the baby. Luckily the baby appears to be fine and has not suffered at all from River's ordeal. He sighs in relief and keep working through the night to make sure that River and the baby are ok. He moves River to his room and puts her in his bed pulling the sheets up over her. Her body temperature is back to normal now and she is in a stable condition so he wants to make sure she is comfertable. He pulls up a chair next to the bed and sits with her holding her hand for hours before he finally falls asleep from sheer exhaustion. 

River woke a few hours later. She was a little dazed and didn't really remember anything since they got back to the TARDIS, she sat up and looked around, she quickly realised she was in the Doctor's room and not her own. She ran her hand over his silk blue bedsheets and over his hand which had slipped from hers and was now resting on the bed beside her, she smiled at him softly "Oh my beautiful idiot". The Doctor woke from her touch and hearing her voice, he looked up half asleep and it took him a moment before he finally spoke "River your awake" he moved his hand to hold her propperly. "How do you feel?" she smiled widely.  
"Splendid, thanks to your expert care no doubt" he smiled a little but he looked at her seriously now.  
"River how long have you know?" she frowned.  
"Known what?"  
"About the baby?" he said softly as he looked up at her. She sighed.  
"Not long, I found out when Loki had me, I hadn't been feeling well for a while but the last thing I wanted was for something to ruin our trip and I thought it was just some bug, nothing serious but when I was with Loki I suddenly felt different, there was this pain and I remembered something I read in one of the Time Lord biology books in the Library about pregnancy and conception for Time Lords and why they use other methods now rather than natural conception and childbirth and I realised what was happening, then Loki confirmed it and I knew for sure. I didn't have a way of telling you before he did. I begged him not to tell you so I could do it properly I'm sorry" she looks down. The Doctor moves to sit on the side of the bed and wraps his arms around her "No don't be sorry River please this was in no way your fault, we were so careful I don't understand how it happened" he sighs and holds her close to him rubbing her back gently. She wraps her arms around his waist her head resting on his chest "There was that one night at the party, the first time I'd seen you again in 2 months, I don't remember being very carful that night..." he pulls away so he can see her face.  
"But that was months ago"  
"A natural pregnancy for a Time Lord has a far longer conception period"  
"I forgot about that, I guess it doesn't really matter when, all that matters is that it happened and now we have to decide what to do" he swallowed hard and looked down a little nervous "Did you want to keep it?" she thought for a moment then lifted his face with one finger under his chin so he was facing her again "Sweetie it's not only my decision, it's one we should make together and before I make my decision I want to know if you want to have a family with me" she looked into his eyes scared that he would say no but his answer shocked even her "That's all I've ever wanted with you" she smiled brightly "Really?" he looked up at the change in her voice and smiled back.  
"Of course, I love you River" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
"Oh you don't know how happy I am that you said that" he chuckled and held her tightly.  
"Well I guess we have our answer then" she couldn't stop smiling as she hugged him.  
"I love you Sweetie your going to be a brilliant father"


	9. Boredom and hormones

It had been 2 months since the incident on Asgard, the Doctor had been pampering River and taking more care over her than usual. They had gone on a few adventures but only to planets that the Doctor were absolutely safe and it was driving River insane. She hated him mothering over her 24/7 when she wasn't even showing yet let alone in need of any assistance, she longed for a proper adventure, something dangerous and exciting anything to save her from this boredom. She had tried to persuade the Doctor to take her somewhere new and not 'totally safe' as those planets were at best very dull. She had finally given up when he started to sulk and moan that he was 'only trying to do what was best for her' she had rolled her eyes and sulked off to the library herself in a vain attempt to occupy herself. 

The library in the TARDIS was huge, stretching on for what looked like miles. There were thousands of bookshelves all crammed with books from all over the galaxy, in all kinds of languages that River could never have hoped to translate by herself without the help of the TARDIS. In the centre of the library was a antique fireplace, there were big arm chairs and a sofa surrounding the hearth with a large shaggy rug in front of it. There were many places to read in the library but this had to be River's favourite. She was sat on the sofa with a blanket over her legs and an old book in her hands, she was reading an old earth romance novel. The fire lighting her book and keeping her warm, she had been here for sometime but hadn't realised quite how long until the Doctor came in looking father flustered. She looked up from her book and smiled at him trying her best not to laugh at his disheveled appearance "What happened to you?" he took a long deep breathe almost as if he was trying not to scream at her, he spoke through clenched teeth "Where have you been? I've been looking for you for hours!" that wiped the smile off of her face  
"Sweetie I've been here the whole time..."  
"I came here an hour ago and stood in this very spot and you were not here" she thought for a moment then realised something, the Doctor could read the recognition in her face "What?" she swallowed hard.  
"I may have asked the TARDIS to give me some alone time"  
"Oh your kidding me" she shook her head  
"I'm sorry my love"  
"So the TARDIS was hiding you from me fantastic!" he flayed his arms in the air angrily   
"Sweetie please, I'm fine see and she lead you straight to me once she realised how worried you were" he sighed and walked over to her and he spoke in a soft voice "Do you have any idea how scared I was that something had happened to you?" he placed his hand on hers over the book. She felt terrible now, she put the book down on the table next to her and placed her hand on his cheek stroking her thumb against his cheek gently. He leaned his head against her hand placing his over hers, he closed his eyes calming himself down. River spoke to him in a soothing tone "Sweetie I'm so sorry, I would never have done that to you intentionally" he just nodded and looked up at her now   
"I'm just so glad that your ok" he smiled now and turned his head to kiss her hand.   
"Sit with me" she smiled and budged over on the sofa. He sat down on the other end and let River lay in his arms, he pulled the blanket over her properly and gently brushed her hair out of her face. "Get some rest dear you must be tired" she hadn't really felt tired at all until he mentioned it. "Sounds like a good idea Sweetie" she smiled and closed her eyes focusing on his hand gently pushing back her hair and the other tracing circles on her knee. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes not realising just how much her body was craving sleep.

The Doctor shifted himself to the edge of the sofa and took River in his arms lifting her off the sofa, he held her close to his body cradling her in his arms and took her back to his room which had now become 'their room'. He walked over to the bed and laid her down carefully so he would not wake her. He pulled the covers up over her and smiled down at her. She looked so peaceful with her hand resting over her stomach. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead placing his hand over her gently just for a moment "Sweet dreams River". He slipped out closing the door quietly behind him leaving her to rest.

-The next morning-

River woke feeling relaxed and calm, she looked around pleasantly surprised to find herself in the Doctor's bedroom, she smiled and sat up swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She yawned and stretched out her arms waking herself up. She turned and looked around the room but found the Doctor no where in sight, probably off tinkering with the TARDIS and causing damage somewhere. She was about to change and go to find him but as soon as she stood up a wave of nausea hit her, she quickly placed one hand over her mouth as she heaved the other on her stomach. She bolted for the bathroom and locking herself inside as she was violently sick. A minute or so later the Doctor came running into the room and straight to the bathroom, he tried the door but it was locked "River?! River are you alright the TARDIS warned me you were in trouble" he voice was paniced. She threw up again and he heard, he quickly pulled the sonic out of his pocket and opened the door, he swung it open putting the sonic back in his jacket. He knelt down next to River his hand on her shoulders gently "Honey?" she turned to look at him leaning against him, she was pale from the sickness. He put his arms around her "Oh my love" her hair was sticking to her forehead, she pushed away from him quickly and vomited again. He grabbed a flannel and soaked it in cold water, he knelt back down with her and dabbed it on her fore head trying to keep her cool, when she was done he took her in his arms again as he continued to dab the flannel on her head. This continued for another 10 minutes before it finally stopped. He carried her back to bed and laid her down moving the covers out of the way, still dabbing the cold flannel on her head. His eyes were caring and worried, he held her hand gently in his. After a few minutes she started to look like her usual self, colour returned to her face and she was more awake. She looked up at him and spoke "That has to be the worst morning sickness ever" she moaned. He smiled kindly and gave her some water "I know honey Time Lords get it worse than most I'm afraid that's why we no longer conceived naturally it was far easier on the mother to use alternative methods"  
"I'm starting to understand why" she smiled a little and sat up, he was frowning obviously in deep thought, she smiled at him and squeezed his hand to get his attention, he looked up suddenly "What's wrong Sweetie?" she asked, he shook his head "Oh don't worry I was just thinking it's probably nothing"   
"Probably nothing always means usually something in your case so spill"   
"I was just thinking that even for Time Lords the sickness was excessively bad"  
"What could that mean?" she placed her hand over her stomach subconciously. trying to protect her child.  
"I'm not sure not yet but I'd like to take you to the medbay to do a check up really, you know just check everything is progressing as it should and there are no problems" he smiled trying to reassure her.   
"Sure, you'll have to help me there though I still feel a bit sick" he nodded quickly and helped her to her feet and put his arm around her waist keeping her steady as he walked her to the medbay.

He took her inside and over to one of the beds "Just lay down and get yourself comfortable" he helped her onto the bed then went over to the corner of the medbay to fetch the ultrasound, he brought it over to her and lifted her shirt up a bit just above her stomach then he squeezed some liquid onto her stomach area. She started to breathe a little quicker getting anxious "Just relax River I'm sure everything is completely fine" he said kindly then started the ultrasound, it took a few moment before he was able to get a picture up but when he did he was speechless. This unnerved River more "What is it? Is there something wrong with the baby?" just then a wide smile spread across his face and he spoke softly "No there is nothing wrong with our babies" she smiled just as widely and repeated  
"Babies?" he nodded and she covered her mouth with her hand in excitement "How many?"   
"Twins" he turned the monitor so she could see the image   
"Oh my darling's" he took a picture of it using the machine before he turned it off and cleaned her up afterwards retrieving the picture and sitting by River giving it to her. They both stared it it for a long while, the Doctor put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder "Well I guess we know now why the morning sickness was so bad" he nodded slowly still smiling at the photo when River spoke again "Were really having twins" he chuckled at her  
"Yes we are"


	10. Two months to go

The Doctor had been getting progressivly more on River's nerves for the last few days. She was now heavily pregnant so he was constantly trying to help her do everything. She knew he was only trying to help but it was driving her insane. She woke in his bed once more but he was no where to be seen, she sighed in releif and got up carfully. She walked to the bathroom, one hand on her baby bump as she walked, she sorted out her hair and put on a little bit of makeup before going back to find a chnge of cothes. The Doctor had made sure to find her a whole range of expensive maternity wear to make sure she was comfertable, it was one of the things she was glad he went a little over the top with. She picked out a pair of jeans and a white blouse. Once she was dressed she left their room and headed down the corridor towards the kitchen, she was famished. But she heard footsteps behind her, she stopped and turned around to find the Doctor there. She laughed a little as he stopped quickly and backed away from her. Last time she had caught him following her she had quite prudently slapped him, she blamed that one on hormones but it seems he wasn't taking any chances."Sweetie why are you following me?" he eased up a bit and moved forward.  
"I saw you leave and thought I would make you breakfast" he smiled kindly.  
"I am quite capable of making my own breakfast, just once" she smiled, he had been making her breakfast ever since the day she threw up whist tryig to make her own, the smell of sausages had gone from being one of her favourate smells to making her outright puke. He took her hand and they carried on walking to the kitchen "If you insist dear" she frowned at him "Your being odely passive today, what wrong?" she smirked, he pouted back at her.  
"Why does something have to be wrong for me to let you win an arguement?" she laughed.  
"Well then if your in such a good mood, can we go out later?" he frowned  
"I'm not in that much of a good mood that you will change my mind about that"  
"Oh come on Doctor just one planet please" he sighed.  
"River it's not safe"  
"Even you can't cause a problem everywhere, please we will be fine"  
"River..." she cut him off quickly knowing he was about to say no.  
"Just 1 hour" he looked at her intently now obviously considering it so she continued "We can't possibly find any trouble in an hour" she was almost pleading "Please...". He rolled his eyes and carried on walking with her and caved.  
"Fine, fine 1 hour" she smiled widely, her face the picture of excitement. He smiled back at her, he wanted nothing more than to make her happy, he was just so sacred that something could happen. He searched his mind for the safest place he could think of.

They ate a small breakfast and discussed where they would go. They eventually settle on a resort planet, deciding it had to be one of the safest planets. They cleaned themselves up and headed to the console room together hand in hand. Once they get there River sits down on one of the jump seats while the Doctor programs in the coordinates, he doesn't take long for him to land the TARDIS there. He goes over to her and helps her up, she gives him a warm smile "Thank you for this"  
"One hour remember" she nodded and kissed his cheek.   
"I know, I know one hour" she places her hand on his cheek "Will you stop worrying so much" he shook his head.  
"Never" he smiled and walked with her outside the TARDIS. The planet was beautiful, it looked like one large beach island, the sea encompassed vast stretches of sand with beach resorts lining the coastline. "Which one is us?" she asked, he pointed to one of the resorts at the end of the beach strip. "That one down there, found a broacher for it in one of the draws" he squints to read the name on the sign as they walk closer "The Rising son, yes that's it there" he changes direction so that they are walking up the beach towards it "Their restaurant looks lovely I though we might get a cool drink and sit on the terrace?" River looked at him and smiled widely.   
"Oh Sweetie that sounds like a brilliant idea" she had to admit that she was getting extremely hot already from just walking up the beach so maybe 1 hour out would be best. They went inside and he took her to a table outside while he went inside to get them drinks. She sat down at their table and looked out over the beautiful water waiting for him. He was back after a moment and gave her an ice coke "Thank you" she smiled and took a sip hoping it would cool her down a bit, she looked over at him and he was frowning. He had his face of I'm not noticing anything on so she knew something was wrong but he didn't want to help because it would put her in danger. She moved and placed her hand on his "What did you see?" he looked up at her quickly.  
"Huh, oh nothing I didn't notice anything" she sighed and repeated herself.  
"What did you see?" he sat up and spoke in a low voice.  
"The bartender was acting funny, scared, like someone who was being robbed, but I checked there was no one else there and I haven't seen anyone else here since we arrived" Now she thought about it all this time she hadn't seen anybody either. She peered through the door and looked at the bartender, he was right he did look scared "What do we do?"  
"Nothing I'm taking you back to the TARDIS right now"  
"Doctor no we have to help if we can"  
"You are not doing anything I need you safe"  
"Then leave me here, you figure out what's going on and I will just sit here and drink my coke like I don't know a thing and keep an eye on him"  
"River..." she cut him off.  
"That wasn't a request" he rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, fine just stay safe ok, just don't do anything that you don't have to" he did look genuinely worried about her, she nodded. "Of course now go and see if you can help" he got up quickly and kissed her cheek before heading back inside.

About 15 minutes later he still hadn't come back, she had run out of drink so headed inside. She smiled kindly at the bartender and handed him the empty glass "Could I get another please, my husband will pay you as soon as he gets back if thats ok?" the man smiled at her and get her another drink   
"Here it's on the house" she smiled back  
"Why thank you" she sat down at the bar and took a long sip. "So do you own this place?" the man nodded, whatever the Doctor had said to him had worked because he no longer looked scared. "Yes this place is mine now" he cleaned glasses as he spoke. River drank some more before speaking again "Um so what's going on, is my husband helping you with something?" the man nodded and put the glass he was cleaning down.  
"I owe some people money and they said I had to pay by today or they would come and get me, the Doctor told me he would go a settle my debt straight away" he smiled again "I don't know how but he promised me I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore" River smiled at him, at least it didn't sound as dangerous as some of the other things he got himself into. "I'm glad we could help you, but where is everyone?"  
"Oh this place has been quite for a while now, ever since the civil war started" she suddenly lost her smile  
"The what?"  
"The civil war, this is unclaimed ground so both sides want it but because I own this here piece of land neither side has the right to make me move, so I'm still here trying to make business from the odd travellers like yourselves who come here" she felt a little better that despite this 'war' they were on neutral ground although it did make her slightly more inclined to leave. She sat with him and continued to talk to him and find out what information she could as she waited for the Doctor to come back.

He had managed to get lost in the deserted town, he finally made his way back to the coastline. He decided to go back to the bartender and ask him for directions. He could see the resort now and made his way back down the beach towards it. He was about 20 metres away where there was a massive explosion. The force threw him back and the next thing he remembered he was laid on his back in the sand staring up at the sky, his brain took a moment before it realised what had happened. A bomb had just gone off inside the resort.


	11. Aftermath

River slowly opened her eyes but all she could see was black soot everywhere and the bright glow of a fire. It took her a moment to realise she was laid on the floor and another moment to register what had happened. She coughed and sat up, black smoke from the fire was quickly filling the room making it harder and harder to breathe. She tried to get up but it was extremely difficult in her condition and in this situation. She got to her knees eventually and put a hand on the bar to try and get up but it was scorching hot, she quickly pulled her hand away and got up by herself. She coughed more and looked around for the bartender but he was nowhere to be seen she made her way behind the bar and gasped at the badly burnt body there, her eyes welled up and her hand covered her mouth. Now what she had to do was clear, she had to get herself out there was no way she could save him not it was too late. She stumbled across the room and tried to make it to the door, but a huge wooden support beam fell from the ceiling ablaze blocking the exit. She turned around scanned for another exit thats when she saw it and made her way to the balcony instead. She pushed open the doors and scrambled outside, shutting them behind her. She gasped for clean air, her lungs filled with the toxic black smoke. She coughed hard and moved as far away from the building as possible. She sat down on the edge of the balcony against the railing exhausted and finding it extremely hard to breathe. She leaned her head against the railing and closed her eyes for just a second but she passed out. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor scrambled to his feet, he looked up and saw the resort engulfed in flames "River..." he broke into a run for the resort, falling a few times on the sand in his desperate rush. He was halfway there when her head the building start to crumble and he heard loud cracks of wooden beams giving out. He ran faster but just as he reached the building it came down on itself. The Doctor's heart dropped, he stopped breathing altogether in complete shock and fear that she was still inside the building. He suddenly gasped for air taking in a large amount of smoke as he did and erupted into a coughing fit. He finally managed to get it under control and he quickly looked the building over for some way to get inside the rubble and find her. He walked around the building until he came across the collapsed balcony, he ran to the balcony doors and tried to get them open. There was a noise but he couldn't work out if it was coming from inside. He pulled one of the doors open quickly and a wave of heat hit him making him take a few steps back, that's when he heard it "Doctor...". It was so quiet that he almost missed it himself, he span around to see River sat in the corner by the railings. She looked terrible, covered in black soot and a few burns, he ran to her and fell to his knees beside her "River, River my love are you ok?". He placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face to look at him. She slowly pulled her eyes open, they were blood shot from the smoke, she looked at him and a single tear fell from her cheek as she whispered "I'm sorry" he quickly started to shake his own head wiping the tear from her cheek.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, I left you here" he carefully put his arms around her and lifted her into his arms. She winced a little from the burns and rested her head on his shoulder. He carried her out from the burning wreckage around them on the balcony and out onto the sand. He walked her back down the beach to the TARDIS as quickly as he could but she started to loose consciousness again. "River" he kissed her forehead "River come on you have to stay awake for me ok, you have too" tears were already running down his cheeks as he reached the TARDIS and carried her inside quickly "Come on you can do it". He carried her to the medbay and laid her down, he gave her some fluid to keep her hydrated and went about checking in there was anything else wrong with her. Remarkably she had made it out almost unscathed apart from a few burns and smoke inhalation. He cleaned her up and tried to clean the soot off of her. He dropped one of the tissues he was using and bent down to pick it up, thats when he saw the blood on the floor. He stood quickly and looked her over trying to find what was bleeding but he couldn't see anything, it's only when he used the scanner he realised that she had a gash on the back of her head. He went back to her "River I need you to lay on your side honey, can you do that?" she nodded slowly and started to turn, moaning a bit. He helped her gently avoiding burns and thats when he saw the cut and the blood that had soaked into her hair. He very gently moved her hair so he could see it. He knew it would need stitches "Honey I need to give you something to numb the back of your head so I can stitch it, it's going to sting for a moment and probably feet very weird ok" she nodded again and closed her eyes.

He grabbed all the things he needed and went back by her side, he gave her an injection to numb the wound and when it had started to work he cleaned out the cut and started to stitch it up. River winced still being able to feel it a bit, he felt her shudder and he tried his best to be more careful. After a few minutes he was done, he told River to remain on her side because it would hurt if she laid her head back against something for a while. He grabbed some burns dressings and sorted out all the one he could see ignoring his own. Once he was done he moved around the front of the table so River could see him and took her hand "Is there anything else you need?" she opened her eyes and looked up at him, tears were in her eyes "Tell me the babies are ok" he smiled kindly at her and brushed back her hair gently.  
"They are both absolutely fine, maybe a little bit dehydrated like you but I've got that under control now so you are all going to be just fine" he pulled up a chair to her bed side and sat down holding her hand gently.  
"Can I have some water my mouth is so dry?" he jumped up immediately and grabbed a bottle of water from the counter and went back to her "Here you go my love" he helped hold her up so she could drink it then laid her back down carefully. "Now you just rest dear, I'm not going anywhere, your all going to be fine trust me" he smiled kindly and sat with her as she fell asleep still holding his hand. He fell asleep at her bedside not wanting to leave her side for one second. She was going to be ok, thats all he cared about, that they were all going to be ok.

-One month later-

River had recovered well from the accident and was back to her old self. The Doctor now refused that they went anywhere at all until the babies were born because it was so close now. This time River didn't argue after her experience she didn't want to leave either. That and she was so heavily pregnant now that she really did need the Doctor's help to do most things. Today though they had spent the day in the library today he had been reading to her, she loved it when he took the time to read her a book. He was sat on the end of the couch, his round glasses on and book in one hand, he would read and play gently with River's hair at the same time only stopping to turn the page. The fireplace was lit keeping them both warm and he had made her hot chocolate, her favourite, she drank it as she listened then laid down, laying her head in his lap. He paused for a moment to pull a blanket from the back of the couch and throw it carefully over her before he picked the book back up and continued. She placed on hand on her stomach and felt one of the babies kicking again, she reached for his hand and placed it on hers over her stomach. She looked up at him, he didn't stop reading but his face lit up with a wide smiled as it always did when he felt the babies kicking. She loved that look on his face, he looked so absolutely happy and that made her feel just the same. This is what they had both always wanted. Just one normal thing in their crazy lives, a family.


	12. End of the road

The last few days had been tough for both River and the Doctor. She had been experiencing braxton hicks for several days now and hadn't been getting too much sleep. They had both been getting up at ridiculous times of the morning to go to the med bay just in case she was actually going into labour. Today was no exception. River woke suddenly feeling sharp contractions, she sat upright holding her stomach. She nudged the Doctor to wake him up "Sweetie" he woke quickly and got up going to her side of the bed "Again?" she sighed and moved to the side of the bed and put on her dressing gown "Yes again" she took in a sharp breath and looked up at him feeling pain now "I think this time it's he real thing". He went over to her quickly and helped her up, helping her walk to the medbay.

They arrived there quickly and he helped her onto the bed. She was panting hard already in quite a bit of pain "This is defiantly different from last time" she held her stomach as her water broke. The Doctor kept his nerve and ran to the side getting all of the medication he had prepared ready for this, he gave her several pain killers to help calm her down a bit. "That's it River just lay back and focus on your breathing, deep breathes like we practised" she nodded and did as he said. She took long deep breathes as he got everything ready.

-Several hours later-

River was laid there holding one of the babies in her arms while the Doctor held the other in his, they were both smiling uncontrollably at each other and their offspring. Both babies were girls and both utterly adorable as well as beautiful. He looked up at River "Did you have any ideas for names?" he looked back down at the tiny girl he was holding while River thought. "How about Jessica and Sara?" the Doctor's smile beamed back at her.  
"Beautiful, but which is which?" he chuckled knowing that wasn't going to be the last time he was going to say that for quite a number of years. River smiled down at the baby in her arms "I think this one is Sara and your one is Jessica" the Doctor looked down at Jessica and smiled brightly.  
"Hello my darling Jessica Amelia Song" River frowned for a moment before she smiled a him.  
"That's beautiful Sweetie" he smiled back at her holing Jessica so gently in his arms. River looked down at Sara "We just need something equally as beautiful for you now my love" the Doctor looked over at her "What about Sara Elizabeth Song?" River smiled back at him and nodded, small tears in her eyes that her mother and father couldn't be here to see this day. "They're both so beautiful"   
"Just like their mother"  
"Oh stop it you" she giggled and rocked Sara gently in her arms. The Doctor got up and went over to the side of the medbay and wheeled over two small cots for them, he laid Jessica down gently then took Sara and put her to bed too. Once they were both asleep he went back to River and gave her some more pain medication just in case and changed her into some nicer clothes that fit. He also made sure she ate a proper meal and gave her a quick scan just to check everything was ok, he wasn't taking any chances. Luckily they were all fine with nothing wrong whatsoever. He goes over to River and kisses her gently "Honey you should get some rest you must be exhautsed, I can take care of the kids, sleep love" she just nods half asleep anyway, she snuggles down on the bed facing the babies and smiles. He goes over to her and lays an extra blanket over her and the babies to make sure they're all warm. They are all asleep in minutes except for the Doctor. He just sits there all night watching Jessica and Sara sleep unable to stop smiling. It had been such a long time since he had been a father, he didn't realise just how much he missed it. 

-Morning-

The Doctor had eventually fallen asleep too, he was sat in his chair facing the babies who were now both wailing . He woke up and went over to them "Hey what's wrong you too?" they both stopped crying and looked up at him curiously "You didn't really think we had left you here alone?" he smiled that them both. River woke hearing the noise but didn't say anything, she just smiled watching how the Doctor spoke to them. Sara went back to sleep quite quickly but Jessica was holding out her arms reaching for him. He leaned down and picked her up carefully and rocked her in his arms gently "Now what's wrong with you little miss?" Jessica just started to giggle in his arms her tiny hands holding onto his tweed jacket. The Doctor laughed too and looked down at her "Now thats mine I'm afraid you can't have it, however I might get you your own one day" he smiled. River rolled her eyes and sat up.  
"Not a chance, no daughter of mine is going to dress like you" she laughed at the look on the Doctor's face when he turned around "What is wrong with the way I dress?" he moaned like a child.  
"Oh Sweetie where would you like me to start, the bow tie , the suspenders, the jacket or that hats?" she giggled and so did Jessica. The Doctor pouted "I'll have you know that Fezzes are cool and so are bow ties"  
"Oh honey please just keep telling yourself that, just please don't inflict your fashion sense on our children"  
"Fine" he grumbles and sits down with Jess in his arms, he rocks her gently just like before and she falls asleep, he takes her back to her cot and tucks her in kissing both her and Sara on the forehead gently. He goes over to River and sits with her. "We have such a beautiful little family"  
"Yes we sure do" she smiled and kissed him softly, she pulled back after a moment when she felt a tear from his cheek hit hers. She opened her eyes and looked up at him "Doctor?" he quickly wiped his face and looked down .  
"It's nothing" he sniffed wiping away more tears. River put her arm around his waist quickly and held him close.  
"It's obviously not nothing. You never cry in front of me if you can help it and if it's big enough that your in this state it's very important" fresh tears ran down his face "Oh Sweetie what is it?" he tried to pull himself together to speak.  
"They're gone, all of them, when I look at the girls, I see the girls I lost, the lives they were never allowed to live and it hurts" River was shocked at him opening up like this, he had never told her anything about his children, he avoided the subject at all costs. She turned his head to face her and wiped away his tears "You are allowed to mourn for them Sweetie it's alright you don't have to hide that from me, come here" she pulls him into her arms and holds him. He wraps his arms around her but pulls himself together. "There's nothing I can do about it now, it's in the past, this family is my future" he smiled a little and kissed River's head "I love you, always"  
"Always and Forever" she smiled back at him and he repeated.  
"Always and Forever"

-Authors note-

If you made it the whole way through thank you, I feel like this is a good stopping point but if you guys have any ideas as to how you would like this continued please comment I could use ideas :)


End file.
